


It'll Be You & Me

by schrodanger



Series: The Three of Swords - Prompts and Other Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodanger/pseuds/schrodanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff prompt - Two elves and a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely prompt from kestrelsansjesses - Seldras and Sera in a blanket fort. Spoiler free for both DAI and Three of Swords, SFW, rated T for language.

Declan gave the door to Sera’s “room” a small knock. Josephine had chosen him of all people to deliver the papers to the Inquisitor, probably because he was the only one still wandering around so late at night. Updates from the Dales, a letter from Briala in Val Royeaux, more requests from Prince Sebastian Vael to annex Kirkwall….

“No one’s home,” came Sera’s voice from inside the room. Seldras’s muffled snickering followed.

“Liar,” sighed Declan. “C'mon, I don’t like playing the courier.”

“Slide ‘em under the door. We’re busy.”

Declan pinched the bridge of his nose and made a face. “I didn’t need to know that,” he grunted before kneeling down on the floor.

“We’re not doin’ nothin’ dirty, friggin’ arse.”

“I mean not  _yet_ ,” Seldras giggled. 

“I hate you both so much….Ugh, the papers won’t fit under the door. Cover up and take the fucking papers.”

“Can’t.”

“I….guess I’ll just leave them here then. On the floor. Maker…”

From the other side of the door, Sera pressed her ear against the wood and waited for him to leave. The entire room was in disarray – save for the neatly made blanket fort shielding Seldras and Sera from the outside world. Candlelight broke through the fabric, coloring the floorbloards vibrant shades of red and blue.

Seldras was lying on her back, nose buried in a copy of Varric’s “Tale of the Champion.” Both she and Sera were fully clothed, but the door was a vital part of their meticulously constructed fabric castle. Moving it was simply out of the question. 

“He gone?” asked Seldras, admiring her favorite illustration of Captain Isabela at the prow of her new ship.

Sera sighed. “Pfft. Yeah. Shite, _really_ ain’t any space under the door for that stack. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Seldras confirmed with a stubborn scowl. “This is our quiet time. The Inquisition can wait for a few signatures. I’m sure Leliana can forge my shitty handwriting if it’s really that urgent.”

“Priorities! Always got 'em in place.” Sera snuggled up next to her and began wiggling her feet and idly playing with Seldras’s earrings.

“One day,” started Seldras, tracing the gold leaf around the page margins, “after all this is over, we should run away and get a ship.”

“Get off,” snorted Sera.

“I’m serious!” She held open the book and pointed to her favorite sentence. “ _'It’ll be you and me, chasing that horizon.’_ ”

“Pffft, yer a sappy cheeseball. Ships are too big, and expensive, and you need a crew….and remember that one time on the Storm Coast-”

Seldras groaned and hid her face with the book. “Nope.”

“Yeah ya do,” snickered Sera. “It was me, you, Cassandra, and Solas. And what’d you do 5 minutes into that lil’ boat trip?”

“It was rocking too hard!”

“BLARGH! Blew yer cookies right on Cassandra’s tabard!”

“Well if she had moved when I said..”

Sera removed the book from Sel’s face and grinned down at her. “Point is, bein’ pirates is romantic and stuff, but not for us.  _Definitely_  not for you. How’d you go on one a’ those….what d'you call 'em? Air-veils?”

“Aravels. I…well uh, they liked it better when I walked beside them and didn’t actually sit in them. 'Cause uh….reasons.”

Sera threw her head back and cackled. Seldras pouted magnificently.

“Okay okay, no boats for us. But what about the outfits?”

Sera examined the illustration of Captain Isabela closely. “I like my clothes fine but if y'wanna dress like that-” A mischievous grin spread across her face. “Phwoar.”

Seldras, now lacking her book to hide behind, simply hid behind her hands, but the bright red blush and lopsided grin were still visible through the cracks of her fingers.

“Who you hidin’ from, luv?” Sera pried Seldras’s hands away from her face and planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

“Okay,” she laughed,” who’s the sappy cheeseball, now?”

“ _Still_ you, Inky.” She went back to playing with her earrings and stared at her with sparkling eyes. “Still you.”


End file.
